As the display technology is in a fast development, the touch screen panel has been gradually widespread in people's life. The current touch screen panel can be classified into add-on mode touch panel, on-cell touch panel and in-cell touch panel in accordance with the composing structure. Among these, the touch screen and the liquid crystal display (LCD) of the add-on mode touch panel are produced separately and then jointed together to be a liquid crystal display with touch functions. The add-on mode touch panel has the disadvantage of high fabricating cost, low optical transmittance, thick module, etc. While in the in-cell touch panel, the touch control electrode of the touch screen panel is embedded inside the liquid crystal display, thus thinning the thickness of the entire module and significantly reducing the fabricating cost of the touch screen panel, which is favored by various panel manufacturers.
In present, the existing capacitive in-cell touch screen panel is implemented by adding touch control scanning lines and touch control inducting lines directly on the existing an array substrate of Thin Film Transistors (TFT). That is, two layers of intersecting strip-shaped Indium Tin Oxides (ITO) electrodes in different planes are made on the surface of the TFT array substrate. The two layers of ITO electrodes are used as a touch control driving line and a touch control inducting line of the touch screen panel, respectively, and an inducting capacitance is generated at the intersection of the two ITO electrodes in different planes. The working flow thereof is as follows. An inducting signal generated by the coupling of the touch control inducting line through the inducting capacitance is detected when touch control driving signal is loaded to an ITO electrode acting as the touch control driving line. During this process, if a human body contacts the touch screen panel, a human electric field will effect on the inducting capacitance such that the capacitance value of the inducting capacitance changes, thereby changing the inducting signal generated by the coupling of the touch control inducting line. A position of the touch point can be determined based on the change of the voltage signal.
In order to save the cost, the present applicant designs a capacitive in-cell touch screen panel in which a display driving signal of some of the gate lines are loaded to the corresponding touch control driving line as a touch control driving signal and there is no need to additionally set the touch control driving line. The requirement of the precision for the coordinate position of the touch points is usually much lower than that of the displaying precision for the display panel, and thus one touch control scanning line usually corresponds to a plurality of rows of pixel. However, in order to insure that an inducting signal can be detected by the touch control inducting line, the frequency of the corresponding touch control driving signal is designed as high as possible. As a result, if a display driving signal of some of the gate lines is selected as the touch control driving signal, there is a problem that the frequency of the touch control driving signal loaded on the touch control driving line is low, which renders that it is difficult for the ITO electrode acting as the touch control inducting line to detect the inducting signal.